The invention relates to apparatus for mounting a conventional electric trolling motor or the like to the stern section of a boat so that the motor will not be damaged when it comes in contact with underwater objects, but rather will be allowed to move out of engagement with the objects. When motors are mounted without this capability, there is a large potential for serious damage thereto if they should strike an underwater object. While there are a number of prior art suggestions for pivotally mounting motors to avoid this problem--such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,972,977 and 3,698,672--the prior art devices may have problems of corrosion or breakage of the detent members associated therewith because of the harsh environment in which they are disposed, and such prior art devices normally utilize rather complicated mounting bracket assemblies for mounting conventional trolling motors or the like thereto. According to the apparatus of the present invention, however, the corrosion and breakage potential of the detent means is greatly reduced, simple conventional clamps may be utilized to readily mount the motor to the safety apparatus, and the whole apparatus in general is simpler and easier to construct and use.
According to the present invention, safety mounting apparatus is provided comprising a clamping means for securement to the stern section of a boat, a hollow mounting block pivotally mounted to the clamping means, detent means disposed within the interior area defined by the hollow mounting block, and means for latching the mounting block in a position wherein the motor will be disposed generally out of operative position. The clamping means comprises any suitable means such as an aluminum U-shaped member and a screw-threaded clamping rod associated therewith. The mounting block has closed sides, a closed top, and an open bottom, the bottom engaging a portion of the clamping means when the block is in a first position for normal operation of the motor. The detent means disposed within the interior area defined by the hollow block when it is in its first position is protected from the elements, and from breakage due to it being inadvertently struck by a person or object within the boat or on a pier. The detent means is constructed so that the block will be retained in its first position against the normal thrust provided by the motor, but yet will allow the block to be pivoted to a second position so that a motor mounted thereon will pivot out of interfering engagement with an underwater object that is struck by the motor. Once the object is passed, the weight of the motor is sufficient to move the block back to the first position thereof wherein its open end abuts the clamping means, and the detent latches it in its place. The detent means may include a nylon flexible member having a ball on the free end of an arm thereof cooperating with a depression formed in an interior wall of the block.
The mounting block is specially adapted to readily receive a conventional clamp for a trolling motor, and thereby mount the motor to the boat. When it is desired to move the motor out of operative position, it is manually pivoted backwardly about the pivotal connection of the mounting block to the clamping means, and it is latched in its inoperative position. Suitable latching means includes a hook and eyelet arrangement, the elements respectively attached to the block and the clamping means. A cushion may be provided on the clamping means to serve as an abutment or stop against movement of the motor out of the water past its latching position.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, improved mounting apparatus for mounting a trolling motor to the stern section of a boat. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.